Someday
by simplenothings
Summary: Clary has been stuck in her tower ever since… Well, ever since she could remember. But at the same time, she always had the hope that someday her prince would come. Someday, someone would come save her from the tower.AU, OOC.


**Hiii :)**

**Okay, so this is my first story… So cut me a little slack here. Thanks :) **

**Disclaimer: Cassandra Clare owns the characters. And it's kinda based off of Rapunzel with the tower, but otherwise I own the plot :)**

Someday

Clary has been stuck in her tower ever since… Well, ever since she could remember. But at the same time, she always had the hope that someday her prince would come. Someday, someone would come save her from the tower.

The tower which she couldn't leave, only look out of through a window. The tower she was forced to call home. The tower that was everything and nothing to her.

And every day, Clary would sit in front of the window, watching, waiting.

People found her eventually, thank goodness. Clary was only 8 when the first person found her.

She was sitting at her table, drawing some new little sapling right underneath her tower window. But then, something caught her attention. A voice. Clary thought it was weird that there was a voice, when she didn't know any friends, but she stood up and wandered over to the window anyways.

"Hello? Helloooo?" it called.

She swallowed and held on tightly to the windowsill. Clary leaned over just a bit, barely enough so she could see who was yelling. "Hello?" she asked curiously.

"Hi! Umm… Who are you, and why are you in a tower?" it said again.

Clary scanned the area by her tower and located where the voice was coming from. She found it; a boy around her age. He had a sort of scrawny look to his stature and dark hair. He carried a basket and a pole for some weird reason.

"My name's Clarissa Fray and I live here! But who are _you_?" Clary called down.

"I'm Simon Lewis." He announced dark eyes informative. "Clarissa? That sounds… too grown-up."

Clary thought about it for a second. "Yeah, I guess. I think Clary is better, but it's not my real name. What do you think?"

Simon nodded. "Clary sounds a lot better."

Clary grinned. "Thanks. Whatcha doing?"

"Fishing in the river over there." He pointed to the woods. "I really got to go home now, though."

Clary's spirits dropped. "You have to go?"

"Yeah. Mom's expecting me."

"Oh…" Clary's voice trailed off.

An awkward silence hung in the air.

"But I guess it would be okay to visit you tomorrow," Simon hesitated.

"Okay Simon! Promise you'll visit tomorrow?" Clary resisted jumping up and down. Even her fear of heights was forgotten, she was so excited to have a friend.

"Of course. Bye!"

"Bye Simon!"

Simon visited every day and talked with Clary. They soon became best friends, and they relied on each other's company. Clary could tell Simon anything and Simon didn't object.

Someone else found Clary when she was 15.

Clary was sitting at her desk, absentmindedly drawing the new flower bud underneath her window.

A shriek sounded outside, sounding feminine, and most unlike Simon.

Clary smoothed out her dress and walked to the window. "Si? Simon?" she asked cautiously. She looked out, careful not to lean too far.

A pretty girl lay in the flower bed, swatting something in the air, her long black hair swirled around her. She sat up and glared at Clary. "Simon? What are you talking about? Do I look like a guy?" her tone was offended.

"N-n-no! Of course not! It's just… I was expecting someone else." Clary wasn't used to someone so loud and electrifying.

"Alright, fine." The girl's tone was a bit suspicious. "What are you doing up there?"

"I'm stuck up here. Can't get out."

"Right," she stood up, showing off her figure in a flowing white dress. "That's normal. Now really, what are you doing?"

"I'm serious!" Clary insisted.

"You can tell me. I'm Isabelle, by the way." The girl, Isabelle, said.

"I'm Clary. Clary Fray."

Isabelle looked around at the setting sun. "Oh, by the Angel. I'm supposed to be home by now." She frantically picked up some flowers and bolted towards the woods.

"Isabelle! Will you visit?" Clary shouted.

"Maybe," was the faint reply. That was good enough for Clary, who had grown up with one friend.

A few days later, Clary was in front of her mirror, braiding her vibrant red hair. As if in a daze, Clary stopped mid-braid and walked to the window.

A boy stood at the bottom of her tower. Clary's breath caught; he was gorgeous. He was golden, with golden hair and golden skin. She felt something at the bottom of her stomach.

"Hello?" she said softly, then cleared her throat. "Hello?"

He looked up at her. _God, his eyes are golden too,_ Clary thought. His eyes were amused and he talked to her. "Hello, little girl. Who are you and what are you doing in this horrendous… thing?" he tapped the tower.

Clary turned red and shook her head internally. Why would she blush over someone she didn't know? "It's Clary, not little girl. Clary Fray."

"Clary. Like clary sage, the herb." He repeated, making her name sound smooth and flawless. "Pretty. I'm Jace Lightwood. Jonathon, really, but I go by Jace."

Jace Lightwood. Clary's stomach fluttered. "So, Jace, what are you doing out here?"

"Hunting. But you neglected my question from before. How rude." Jace mused.

Clary flushed. "What I'm doing here is none of your business." She said haughtily, then mentally smacked herself.

A whistle blew in the distance. "That's for me, Clary. They call me like a dog. Gotta get going." Jace said. Maybe it was a trick of the light but Clary thought she saw his perfect features droop a bit.

"Oh. Do you_ have _to go?" Clary asked.

"You enjoy my company, Fray?" he grinned playfully.

"Don't call me that." Clary said. _Only Simon calls me that._ She thought. Where was Simon anyways?

Jace held his hands in a surrendering position. "Fine. See you around, Clary?"

"You're forgetting I can't leave this tower."

"Right. Well then I'll see you anyways." He gestured at the trees. "The fruit here is good for some dishes." He winked at Clary then turned and left into the woods.

Clary stood there, watching his figure disappear. Even after he was gone, she stood there in shock. "Jace Lightwood" she whispered softly.

Simon came by later, but Clary only half listened to him talk. She constantly thought about Jace.

Exactly a week later, Clary found herself in the same spot at the window. Something moved in the woods, maybe an animal. But then it jumped out of the bushes, and Clary thought it was most unlike an animal.

"Jace? Where'd you go?" a voice yelled.

Something moved out of Clary's peripheral vision. Something very golden. Something that caused Clary's breath to catch.

Jace Lightwood.

He held a finger to his lips in silence. Clary nodded slightly. She directed her attention to the other boy.

"Jace?" he called.

The other boy was tall, with black hair and startling blue eyes. He seemed somewhat familiar, but she couldn't place from where.

Jace started moving, making it so the other boy couldn't see him. He kept it up until he was right behind the other boy. Jace stood up and positioned himself at the dark haired boy's shoulder.

"Hey Alec." Jace smirked.

Alec jumped up and whirled around towards Jace. He glared.

"What?" Jace said, golden eyes wide and innocent.

"You know what!"

Clary giggled at the scene below her. Both of them looked up. Jace wiggled his fingers in a wave. "Hey Clary. Haven't moved yet?"

Clary heaved a loud, exaggerated sigh. "Not quite." She turned to Alec. "I'm Clary Fray. Nice to meet you."

"Alec Lightwood. Jace said stuff about you back at home," he said, sort of distastefully. Clary dismissed that thought; Alec didn't even know her. She must be imagining things.

"You two are brothers? You look nothing alike." Clary changed subjects eagerly; she didn't want to hear what Jace said about her at home. Besides, with Jace's golden features and Alec's black hair and blue eyes, they didn't look related at all.

"Yeah." Jace said.

"No," Alec cut in.

Clary glanced at them questioningly. Jace stared at Alec in confusion.

"We're not related Jace." Alec pointed out.

"Yeah, but that's because I'm adopted. You _are _my brother." Jace stated.

"Oh… well I thought that she meant blood related. Because we're not." Alec spluttered.

"Yeah, I got that." Clary called down. "So… What are you guys doing here this time?"

"The fruit here is good, remember?" Jace winked.

"Go get some of it Jace. Then we can leave." Clary strained to hear Alec's voice.

"Why do you want to leave so badly? Isabelle is probably making some disgusting new concoction, supposedly food. Maryse, Max, and Robert aren't even home."

"Because… There's too many bugs here!"

"And since when have you hated bugs?"

"Since… Why do you want to stay so badly?"

Jace's eyes flicked up towards Clary. "Just—"

"Oh I get it." Alec lowered his tone. "Look, she's just a stupid little girl. Trapped in a tower, and probably too afraid to climb down. Besides, what would Aline think?"

Jace muttered a response, low and unintelligible for Clary to hear.

"Who's Aline? Afraid to come down? Stupid little girl?" Clary fumed under her breath.

Alec glared up at Clary. "Look, I'm going home Jace. You should too." He stalked off into the woods.

Jace rolled his eyes. "Guess I'd better go, Clary. See you." He ran after Alec.

Clary sighed and left the window. She flopped onto her bed and stared at the ceiling. How could someone she barely knew make her feel this way?

Her life wasn't as perfect as those princesses and princes in those books. They always got happy endings and whatever they wanted in the end. Her happily ever after couldn't come if she didn't have someone to rescue her from her tower.

But what if she did?

Clary only knows three guys so far. Alec, Jace, and Simon.

Alec, well for some reason he seemed to hate Clary. He could never be her prince; he'd rather have her rot in her tower.

Simon? Simon is her best friend. She's known him since forever ago, and she never thought of him as more than that.

That left Jace.

What if Jace was her prince? He made her feel so… different when she had a conversation with him. He was totally gorgeous, but did he love her?

And did Clary love him back?

But to Clary, these questions got her nowhere. She'd never be able to be with Jace, he was perfect while she was… not.

Weeks passed. No sign of Jace, but Simon came every day.

Speaking of Simon, Clary started noticing that he was acting weird. He looked like he had to say something, but he never did.

"… and then—"

Clary cut Simon off mid-sentence. "Simon, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. What are you talking about Clary?"

"You've been acting so weird lately." Clary pointed out.

"Clary…" he hesitated. "Look, the truth is I love you. I always have, since the moment I met you, forever ago. More than a friend."

Clary froze. Simon loved her?

"I understand, Clary." He turned around and stalked off.

"Simon!" Clary called, her voice carrying far. "I… I love you too." Okay, maybe not. But Jace is probably gone. For good.

Simon turned around and grinned at her. "Really?"

Clary swallowed then nodded, even though it felt like a betrayal to Jace.

Simon's eyes lit up and he ran off into the woods, a skip in his step.

Something rustled in the corner of her vision. Then it stopped moving, so Clary dismissed the thought.

A month passed. No Jace, but Clary had Simon now. She didn't need Jace. So then why was he always on her mind?

Then _it_ happened.

It was late, nighttime had come a long time ago. Normally, Clary would be sleeping. But the thought of Jace had kept her up, so she was stuck looking out her window. Something moved in the bushes, and then that something stumbled out. Even with the dark lighting, Clary could tell it was two people, and one was definitely Jace. Clary opened her mouth to call out, but stopped as she saw what he was doing.

Him and a pretty Asian girl were stuck together, her mouth attacking his. She had her hands up his shirt and his hands were stuck in her hair. Clary felt sick. _It looks like he's sucking her face off_, Clary thought. _Gross_. Clary felt bile rise in her throat, but she fought it down.

Jace pulled her away from him and glanced up at Clary. He gave her an ice cold smile and Clary fought away tears.

Clary felt weak as she bolted from the window. She heard them leave and Clary collapsed, finally breaking down into tears.

The next day, Simon broke it off with Clary. He could tell she wasn't focused on him.

Feeling sick and horrified with herself, Clary curled into a ball and crawled under her desk. Something lit up in the back of her mind. She could end all of this. She lived on a tower, jumping off would mean almost certain death. An end too all of her suffering.

A week passed. Clary wasn't eating and she still was contemplating suicide.

Clary balanced her feet on the thin windowsill. She clutched a note, addressed to Jace. "Bye," Clary whispered.

Jace appeared out of the woods and spotted Clary. "Clary! Don't do it!" he shouted.

Clary smiled wanly. Now he could see how much she really loved him. She bent her knees and pushed herself off, screaming. Clary shut her eyes and tucked her knees to her chest.

Falling was so peaceful, the wind rushing through your ears, your hair whipping around you. It was peaceful, for the few seconds it lasted. Clary could see the ground getting closer and closer, and she shut her eyes tightly.

The she hit something, but it was warm and not like how she imagined the ground. She opened her eyes cautiously, she sure didn't feel dead. Jace looked down into her eyes—wait, Jace?

Clary looked up. She felt Jace's arms carrying her, bridal style. "Jace?" she whispered.

"Yeah, Clary. What did you go throwing yourself off towers for?" he said softly, fingers lightly brushing her face.

"Everything. But it's all okay now," Clary gazed into Jace's eyes; now that she saw them up close, they looked more of a dark gold. She liked them better this way.

"What you saw the other day… That was because of you and your nerd friend. I just felt so angry, I had to do it. I'm so sorry, Clary." Jace ducked his head into her neck.

"It's fine. But Jace…"

"I love you Clary. You're everything to me, even when you were stuck in that tower. I tried feeling differently, but it didn't work. But I'm not good enough for you. You should be with—"

Clary cut him off. "I love you too, Jace." She wrapped her arms around him and felt the letter flutter to the floor. "I love you."

Jace grinned at her as he pulled his face away from her hair.

_It's someday, Clary. Your prince has come._ Clary thought, dazed as Jace started walking. Walking far from her tower, into a whole other life.

**What did you think? I couldn't think of a very good way to tie up the ending… **

**Review! Pleaseee :) I want to hear what you have to say :) Thanks for reading! **


End file.
